Celos
by TailsParkourBoy
Summary: que pasaria si cram tiene un ataque de celos por una planta? Tails sera el que resiva el peoor golpe...2do fic algo fuerte...Los caracteres utiisados en este fic son propiedad de SEGA y cluarquier duda o aclaracion: inbox gracias


_**Aquí mi segundo fic que se trata de los celos de cream o algo parecido…y bueno de rato le sigo al de Assassin´s Fighters.**_

**Celos…**

Tails estaba en su taller arreglando el Gear de sonic que se le había dañado por que se le cayó desde mucha altura. Tails todos los días regaba la planta que había quedado de cosmo hace mucho tiempo, no pretendía que ella renaciera de ahí, solo la quería con él y la quería mucho.

De pronto tocan la puerta.

Tails: hum?

Abre la y ve que era cream.

Cream: hola Tails?

Tails: ¿hola cream, que sucede?

Cream: solo pase por aquí y me tope con la casa de un zorrito que quiero mucho.

Tails: jmjm claro…ven pasa.

Tails regreso a donde estaba el gear de sonic y lo siguió reparando, cream se sento al lado suyo.

Tails: bieen ya casi esta…

Cream:¿ que haras cuando termines?

Tails: Vero como está la planta de cosmo por un rato.

Cram estaba arta de eso, desde que cosmo se fue y dejo la semilla, Tails se concentraba aun mas en sus cosas de lo que ya estaba…

Cram: amm… bueno…quería preguntarte si tal veeez…podríamos salir un rato…

Tails: oh lo siento Cream, tengo que hacerle muchas cosas a la planta de cosmo para que se mantenga viva…jmmm ¿que te parece si salimos mañana?

Cream: Tails…lo mismo dijiste ayer…

Tails: op…encerio? Lo había olvidado jmje.

Cream: ¬¬

Tails: bien… ya termine…(levanta la mirada y ve que cream ya no está ahí sentada) Cream?

Voltea y ve que esta detrás de él muy pegadita.

Cream: entonces? Ya nos vamos?

Tails: aaajem…Cream, no puedo ya sabes…al menos aun no…

Cream de repente iba cambiando su mirada a enojo

Tails: y pues aaaah…salimooos…mañana?

Cram: de acuerdo…pero no se te vaya a olvidar eh?

Tails: te lo prometo.

Cram: (cambia su mirada) bueno…adiós Tails.

Tails: bye cream…(suspira) bueno cosmo, vamos a ver que tanto has crecido…

_**Al dia siguiente**_

sonic estaba en casa de Tails que ya le había terminado de reparar el Gear.

Somic: wow buen trabajo Tails quedo como nueva!

Tails: si gracias Sonic.

(tocan la puerta)

Tails: jmm debe ser Cream

Sonic: bueno chico me tengo que ir ¿vale?

Tals: de acuerdo sonic

Sonic: nos vemos!.

Sonic abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir pero Cream entro primero empujándolo

Sonic: ammm buenos días Cream?

Cream: ah…Hola sonic (lo ignora)

Sonic: debe estar bien…(pensó)

Cream: TAAILS!

Sonic: o tal vez no…

Tails: cream?

Craeam: no dijiste que me hablarías a las 8!

Tails: aaa si cream…pero estaba algo ocupado, tú me conoces…

Cream: a si? No me digas… EN QUE! En esa plantita!

Cream estaba muy enojada y a Tails eso le estaba poniendo muuuy nervioso.

Tails: aaa…aaa…n-no…yo estaba…c –con Sonic…vino a recoger su Gear…y…y

Crea: grrr

Tails: y eso Cream

Cream: GRRR Tails!

Tails: y ahora que hice?

Crem no aguanto más y termino por agarrar a Tails por el pelaje del pecho y lo levanto

Tails: ah! Cream! Suéltame me duele!

Cram: CALLATE!

Tails trago saliva despacio…

Cram: ESCUCHAME MILES PROWER! DESDE AHORA PASARAS MAS TIEMPO CONMIGO QUE CON ESA PLANTA! ESTOY ARTA DE QUE NO ME PRESTES ATENCION! TE PARECES A SONIC CON AMY!

Sonic: (a lo lejos) escuche eso!

Cream tomo una llave Tork y la lanzo por la ventana muy lejos

Sonic: (a lo lejos) au! Eso dolio!

Cream: Y TE DOLERA MAS A TI QUE A ESTE ZORRO!

Tails: Cream…por que…no…lo…

La "conejita" ahora lo tomo del cuello y lo pego a la pared, pero no lo alzo para no ahorcarlo.

Cream: CUANDO DIGO QUE TE CALLES ES QUE TE CALLES DE ACUERDO!

Tails: siii!….

Cream: entonces en que estavamos? A si….EN TONCES? AHORA IRAS A MI CASA Y TE COMERAS EL PASTEL QUE TE HICE OK?

Tails: MJJ

Cream: Y SI TE TENGO QUE AMARRAR CON UNA CORREA PARA PERROS LO HARE! ENTENDISTE!

Tails: sii! Pero por favor ya suéltame.

Cream lo soltó y lo tomo de las colas para llevárselo con ella. Mientras Amy grababa todo con su video cámara…

Amy: huuuy! Con esas tácticas por fin podre tener a mi sonic!

_**En la casa de cream…**_

Cream tenía a Tails amarrado a una silla mientras le llenaba la boca de un pastel de chocolate hasta llenarle toda la boca y no paraba...

Cream: iremos al parque, luego a la playa, y luego al centro comercial yyy haremos muchas cosas más mi zorrito de dos amores!

Tails: Jm! Jmmm! Jmmmmm!

Cream: siii yo también te quiero! Ahora pasaras mas tiempo conmigo que con esa planta y tus inventos! (cambia de tono y le agarra la cara) O SI NO YA SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA!

Tocan la puerta

Cream: RAWR! Quien se atreve a interrumpir nuestro momento de amor!

Tails: ?

Cream habre la puerta y sonic estaba parado ahí con el Gear en la mano algo destrozado

Sonic: hola cream! Esta Tails contigo? Veras…se me a descompuesto mi tabla de nuevo y necesito su ayuda

Tails: jmic?

Tails hiso todo lo posible por tragarse todo el pastel que traía en la boca y lo logro

Cream: lo siento sonic…no lo e visto por aquí…

De pronto

Tails: Sonic! Soniiiic! Ayudame!

Sonic: ese es Tails?

Cream: eeem eee no! Es un video sobre nuestras batallas contra eggman!

Tails: soniiiic! Cream me tiene secuestrado!

Cream: (pensó) _vas a pagar por eso…_

Cream: sonic me permites ver tu tabla?

Sonic: claro Cream ten.

Cream vaya…MIRA SONIC! ES EGGMAN!

Sonic: Donde!

Cream: WRA!

Le da un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconsiente con el Gear en mano…

Cream: perdóname sonic…

Cream llevo a sonic a un arbusto y lo escondió para que nadie lo viera y le puso el Gear enzima…

Ahora Cream SI estaba furiosa…mas que Amy claro

Cream: ahora sigues tu Miles!

Tails: MM! MMMMAA! Si! Logre soltarme!

Tails camino hasta la puerta pero Cream salió (en cámara lenta estilo terminato 3) se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con las manos hacia atrás como escondiendo algo

Cream: aaa…dónde vas dulcecito?

Tails comenzó a sudar y a temblar porque sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que Cream escondía…iba a doler.

Tails: iba aaa buscar algo para tomar? Aaaajem…C-Cream? Que escondes detrás?

Cream: ah… esto?

Cream saco una jeringa con un tranquilizante como sustancia…(lo digo porque yo si a algo le tengo pánico…es a una jeringa…)

Tails: AAAAH!

Cream: tranquilo Tails…es solo tu premio de cachorrito por portarte "muuuy bien" …Y ahora…no te muevas….

Tails: NO! POR FAVOR CREAM! NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO! PERDONAME! LO SIENTO! NO LO BUELVO A HACER! TE LO JURO POR MI VIDA QUE NO LO HARE DE NUEVO!

Tails retrocedía mientras Cream se acercaba a él con la jeringa en la mano apuntándole con ella…Tails no tardo mucho en topar con la pared, teniendo ningún lugar a donde huir.

Cream: hora de la siesta Tails…

Tails comenzó a llorar por ver como cream sostenía la jeringa hasta que su cordura no pudo más respiro profundamente pero no sintió el oxigeno y se desmayo…

Cream: eso es Tails duerme…PERO DESPERTARAS!

_**Bien…no se ustedes pero mi segundo fic me quedo raro, interesante y tal vez un poquito exagerad. Puse tantitas características mías en Tails como lo de la jeringa del mal jaja, bueno gracias por este episodio! Yyy nos vemos…en otro fic…a y AJcosmo y DARKBLUE si están viendo esto admiro sus fics yy bueno bye.**_


End file.
